Deceitful Heart
by RubyLust
Summary: An epic tale of murder, revenge, lust and deceit. Sweeney returns the same cold, bitter man aided by his apprentice Toby and Mrs. Lovett. Relationships change, the past and present collide. Eventual Sweenett CO-AUTHORED BY MYSELF & REDEJEKA, please read and enjoy. Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! We do hope that you enjoy our story. :D

* * *

The first thing Sweeney noticed was the scent, rancid air that crept up his nostrils; it was the smell of the gallows – human despair and loathing. The air in Australia was clear, fresh and dry, so unlike London yet it reminded him of his prison. This rotten, flea bitten smell signaled home, it signaled Lucy, Johanna but most importantly it signaled revenge, violent bloody revenge. His feet adjusted to the dry land, rickety cobbled stones covered in dirt and grime, uneven under his feet, "Sir, Sir," a voice pulled him back, he looked darkly over his shoulder toward Anthony, "Take your leave, Anthony," he snapped, "If you need me I will be around Fleet Street." Without waiting for a response he strode into the night in search of 186 Fleet Street.

The streets hadn't changed much; there was more human vermin than he remembered. Every alley way he passed was filled with the moans of whores, some faking their pleasure for a few extra quid, others fighting their client for payment, children littered the streets begging for food, grown men lumbered drunk. He stopped abruptly, there it was, 'Mrs. Lovett's pie emporium' reading her name on the sign, he grimaced, that damn woman, he hoped she was long gone. She had caused him untold trauma and anguish over the past twenty years, his marriage with Lucy was weakened by that harlot. His time in Van Diemen's Land had given him perspective, Lucy was a sweet angel sent from the heavens, and Nellie Lovett was a whore straight from the seventh circle of hell.

He gingerly pushed the door open, looking around the shop that seemed to be suspended in time, untouched for the last twenty years. The door slammed shut behind him as he stepped in cautiously, clearing his throat. "A customer!" came a soft voice from behind the counter, "Wait!" the voice called and then she was walking toward him, internally he sighed, there she was, a vision straight from his nightmares

Mrs. Lovett stepped from behind the counter, a small grin playing on her lips; she smoothed her small hands down her dress, trying in vain to look more presentable. They both recognized each other instantly but chose to feign ignorance, testing each other; he ran a cool eye over the form of his former landlord and lover. She had aged, but with a dishevelled sort of dignity, her face was only slightly lined. Her tattered work dress exposed pale skin and a large helping of cleavage, which he quickly averted his gaze from and met her wide brown eyes, the sorrow they held surprised him, "what's your rush? You gave me such a fright! I haven't seen a customer in weeks," she murmured, walking forward she grabbed him by the shoulders, her touch felt electric on his shoulder much to his annoyance – she guided him to a hard worn seat, "Pie…sir?" she asked, knowingly, she held back a smirk at his hair, a great shock of black slashed by a grey streak.

He nodded none committedly, growing tired of this charade he knew they were both playing. "Lucy?" he asked softly, eyebrows rose, "so, it is you Benjamin Barker." she pouted, holding out a mug of ale, he instantly tensed on hearing that name, slapping the ale out of her hand; it hit the ground with a sharp thud, contents spilling. "It's Sweeney now, Sweeney Todd," he hissed menacingly.

She raised a dark eyebrow, not intimidated in the least, "so changed, what did they do to you in bloody Australia?" she questioned boldly.

"What of Lucy?" he demanded frantically. When she remained silent, he stood quickly and advanced on her, for each step he took forward, she stepped back until her back was flush against the cool stone wall of her shop. "Poisoned herself… poison from the apothecary on the corner," she bit out, "I tried to stop her, I did!" which was true, as much as she hated Lucy she couldn't bear to see Joanna grow up without a mother. He roared, causing her to clamp her eyes shut and slide down the stone wall to escape him, he grabbed her roughly by her arm and dragged her back up to his level "Johanna?" he bit out, his body pushing hard against hers, holding her in place.

He searched Mrs. Lovett's eyes, her chest heaved in fright, pushing her body further to him. A great sense of deja vu washed over them both.

"_I do love you Benjamin" she purred, auburn locks falling over her shoulders, her naked chest heaving as he leaned down kissing her long pale neck, biting her collarbone roughly as he pushed into her violently. Benjamin held her in place against the stone wall with his strong body, her long pale leg wrapped around his lower back. He lifted her off the ground each time he penetrated her, "Oh god Ben" Nellie moaned as she spasmed around him._

Sweeney jumped back from her as though he had been burnt, she looked at him startled, both recalling the same memory! He studied her face, almost daring her to say something, yet her expression remained passive. "Joanna?" he hissed again, "The judge has her," she spoke quietly, "adopted her like his own, you could say it was good luck." He shot toward her, his long pale hand closed around her throat "Almost…" she squeaked out, fear finally gripping her heart.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, a sudden stroke of brilliance lit her features as she sprang into action. Sweeney followed her, his face like thunder "All these years sweating in a living hell, I imagined coming home to a wife and child… gone," he blustered as he followed her into her parlour.

"This may help, love." She took a sharp breath and turned to him, cradling in her hands a wooden box, the wooden box; his beloved razors.

He gingerly took them from her shaking hands and opened them, the silver glinting in his evil dark eyes "you can be a barber again," she soothed quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Sweeney moved from her quickly, shrugging off her hand, oblivious to the hurt that tainted his land ladies eyes "You can live here and be a barber again," she tried again to garner is attention. "I will get them!" he murmured, turning the razors over in his hand, his coal black eyes met hers, "let them quake in their boots – Judge Turpin and the Beadle, for their hour has come," he growled "and you, Mrs. Lovett, are going to help me."

* * *

Nellie's insides instantly became tied up in knots at the implication of her involvement. This was decidedly not how she imagined this playing out. This man was simply not Ben in a bad mood or Ben's mercurial dark side; this was a whole new man.

"Show me," he commanded. She knew exactly what he wanted. She grabbed a dusty set of keys from a cluttered shelf and led him up the rickety stairs to the place he had called home, many years ago.

As soon as they entered the room, he walked to window overlooking London "leave," he commanded. She bit back a smart retort and quietly left the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she slid down it, clutching her face in her hands.

"MY RIGHT ARM IS COMPLETE!" she heard him yell from the other side. She took a sharp breath in, hands shaking as they cradled her face "What have I done?" she questioned before rising and running down the stairs to her room.

Slamming the door behind her she fell to the small marriage sized bed in the centre, "I made him think Lucy was dead," she said out loud, incredulous, I can't exactly go tell him the truth now, she mused, he would kill me on the spot. "Fuck!" she yelled out loud. He is back! Well, some version of him is back and now he wants me to help him kill two bloody men of the law!

Twenty years she had lived for this moment, for Benjamin to return, she imagined she would run to him, throw her arms around his neck and he would be ecstatic to see her. Those two decades of absence bringing him to his senses, he would finally see it was Nellie all along. Not blasted Lucy!

Benjamin Barker and Nellie Lovett had been as close as two people could have been. Ben had married the angelic Lucy Walker, a sickly sweet blonde who was as beautiful as she was conniving. She drew the short straw and married Albert Lovett, an overweight butcher with bad personal hygiene, though he was in fact a lovely man.

The couples had lived in harmony for the first while, though she never warmed to the overly saccharine Lucy; they were polar opposite. Tall, blonde, waif like Lucy Barker, delicate as a piece of china; Nellie- full of life, all dark features, curves and full lips. Lucy wore fine white dresses buttoned high where she preferred vibrant reds with a generous helping of cleavage.

From the beginning, Nellie and Ben had an attraction to each other. Stolen glances and lingering touches were it first started, yet it did not escalate until the lovely Lucy joined the employ of one Judge Johannes Turpin.

The blonde waif spent hour's extoling the pure wonderfulness of the judge, and soon was accompanying him around the country on business. This worked well into her favour; it wasn't long before those stolen glances with Benjamin had progressed into wild and passionate encounters, and they were like an illicit drug to each other. Until the nit Lucy fell pregnant and Ben withdrew from her completely. She seriously doubted the child within Lucy's womb even belonged to Benjamin. This was only confirmed by the fact Lucy named her child Joanna, much too similar to Johannes for her liking.

Her heart was shattered. She had never loved again, nor married again after Albert's death, from the moment Benjamin withdrew from her she had never felt another man's touch on her body. Albert was to sickly to engage in sexual activities, not that she ever would have wanted him too. Thus, Ben was her first lover and her last.

Mrs. Lovett didn't realize that tears were falling freely down her pale skin as she so vividly recalled the past and its cruel irony; she quickly wiped her stray tears. It seemed one Mr. Sweeney Todd would not be easily won over.

She walked to her dresser to survey her appearance before reopening the pie shop for her non-existent customers. It was then she noticed a rhythm from above - pacing, heavy boots setting a steady pace on the floorboards above her head. Once across the room, once back and pause, before continuing the same cycle. It was quite hypnotic.

Shaking her head, she looked at her tangled mess of hair. Now that he was back, perhaps she should start taking more care in her appearance. Mentally, she decided she would purchase some soaps at the market to wash her hair this evening; if she remembered correctly Benjamin always loved the jasmine soaps and oils she used. Lucky Albert had left her enough money to survive. God knows the pie shop offered her no income.

* * *

By the time she was dressed and had rearranged her hair she had a plan, she would need to take him to St. Dunstan market and encourage some kind of contest between him and the god awful Italian barber that resided there.

Smiling to herself she walked up the stairs to Mr. Todd's quarters. "Mr. Todd?" she called out, the room dark despite the fact it was day light outside, her eyes caught the glint of the razor and flash of black and grey, cool metal was suddenly pushed against her neck, her expression remained passive

"Mr. Todd, there is an eye-talian barber at the market, it would bode you well to come with me and see for yourself." Quickly, the metal was removed from her neck and she rolled her eyes, secretly thrilled at any physical contact, good or bad.

* * *

"Well that went well," Mrs. Lovett announced gleefully "you really showed him dear," she bragged smiling up at Sweeney who couldn't help but smirk down at her. It did go well, he thought, he certainly hadn't lost his skill as a barber that eccentric mountebank Pirelli had learned his lesson and now he was 5 pound richer for it as well. Enough to buy supplies for his new barber shop.

He was quite thankful for Mrs. Lovett's presence today or he may well have slit the beadle's throat where he stood in the crowd and would have hung for it by sunrise tomorrow. Seems she does serve some purpose he mused, as long as she is able to assist him, he will forget her past transgressions of using her feminine charms against him. Casting a sidelong glance at her, he could see why he was bewitched. Evil Harlot she is.

"Mrs. Lovett, I must buy supplies for my shop," the barber snapped "you will need to assist me to ensure the shop is well presented. The beadle has said he will be here before the week is out, which means the judge will soon follow."

"Sure love, my dear Albert, Lord rest his soul, has a chair you could use for your clients," he couldn't help but roll his eyes 'Dear Albert' he scoffed internally, remembering how she used to pull the silliest of tricks to avoid Albert's fancies, often hiding in ridiculous places and cooking up stupid schemes to avert her big fat husband's amorous advances.

"What you smiling at love?" he heard her ask, her soft voice full of kindness "none of your business!" he snapped at her, wiping the smirk from his face, she sighed softly, her mouth set into a straight line.

Sweeney was an intelligent man, he certainly recognized the irony in that Mrs. Lovett was the woman to greet him on his arrival home, and Lucy had selfishly taken poison and abandoned their infant child. The day he had been deported to Australia, a young Nellie Lovett had wept professing her undying love for him and promising she would always wait for him, he had tried to banish that awful memory years ago, but today it echoed in his mind. She did wait for him. Wretched whore she was.

* * *

Nothing important has happened yet, but we promise that this will get better. :)

Leave us a Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys, we are still establishing the story and more will happen shortly but in the meantime, please review!

* * *

"Mr. T, what are we going to do with him?" the baker asked; seated atop the chest where the lifeless body of Signor Pirelli was , casually lounging- picking dirt from under her nails, flickering them nonchalantly, as if there was no dead man in her establishment.

The con artist, along with his apprentice visited the demon barber a while ago, asking for half the money that Sweeney would earn on his barbering. Of course, Mr. Todd did not like this idea one bit, and Pirelli, knowing that he would not easily deceive him, threatened to turn him in to the judge if he would not comply; turned out that the bastard recognized him from the past as Benjamin Barker, for he used to be his apprentice. And, well, what better way to solve this small problem than to kill him, so he did, gleefully.

He paced back and forth by the window, stopping every now and then to look outside. He acted on impulse when he executed Pirelli, blinded by rage, unfortunately he did not think of the consequences of doing so. Now, they have a body to dispose of - which he didn't have any clue on how he would do .Not to mention, a child who was waiting in the bakeshop for his master to come downstairs.

"Have you got any idea, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked, turning to face her. He cannot help the smile that spills onto his face as he remembered her apathy previously upon seeing Pirelli all bloodied and dead. Like how any proper woman or anyone in their right mind would react, he was expecting her to faint or to run away from him, but all she did was feign her shock before taking away the coin purse of the man and tucking it between her breasts. He must admit she earned his respect right at that moment.

She got up from her seat and cautiously walked towards him, a look of great concentration was plastered on her face. She stopped in front of him, a little too close for his comfort. His eyes immediately flew to her chest, noticing the low cut dress she was wearing which showed an ample amount of her cleavage. He was like a child drooling over a piece of candy, he wanted to avert his gaze away, but he couldn't. She was so inviting, so enticing. He blamed years of being depraved of women's touch for his wanton lust for the baker, although their past was also a great factor on why he felt like this.

"You see, Mr. T-" she adjusted his cravat, dusting imaginary dust from his shirt. "Business has been slow, and," he takes hold of her hands to stop her ministrations, hating the way her touch burned his skin, like a scalding iron. "Meat's really expensive in the market nowadays. If you know what I mean?"

"Ah!" Just when he thought that she couldn't surprise her even more! He grabbed her by the waist, putting his hand at the small of her back, and the other, taking her hand. He swept her into a dance, with music only they can hear. They moved in synchronization, their bodies melding together like a perfect puzzle piece. They traversed around the room, their breath coming out fast and short but they both did not mind their tiredness. It seemed like the only thing that mattered most at the time was to dance like their lives depended on it.

Excitement filled him as he imagined people consuming people, without their knowledge. The vermin of the world finally had their purpose- food for the hungry. Food that was meant to be digested and eventually converted into shit, like the human being they were; it was very fitting for them. Truly, Mrs. Lovett was a genius!

"How I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." He spun her around, getting a whiff of her strong perfume mixed with the smell of gin. Drinking very early in the morning? Such an improper woman! Just like what he had always admired of her- she's not like the others.

She laughed in response and lightly squeezed his hand; the gesture seemed to jolt him back to their current situation. He slowly let the dance end in its natural way, pulling away from the baker. He loosened his cravat, feeling the heat creeping up his body from the dancing, sweat pooling around his forehead which he hastily wiped away. He cleared his throat, garnering the attention of Mrs. Lovett who was rather exhausted. "What should we do with the boy?"

She was fanning herself with her hand, deep in thought. He did not know why, but he found her amusing when she was concentrating with something. The way her tongue poked out of her lips and her eyes squinted when she think, she's adorable to look at when like this. A smile appeared on her lips and her eyes widened when she turned to him. "He can be your apprentice! Now that Pirelli's gone, you, the best barber in London, would have plenty of customers to attend to," she raised an eyebrow, her smile turning into a smirk, "that kid would be of great help to you."

He frowned in disdain, not liking the idea at all. He did not need the child to follow him around like a dog, while he barked orders at him. Besides, hiring an apprentice was never a good idea, and Pirelli was living, er - dead proof of that. Also, with the boy present, how would he carry out his plan of killing the Beadle and the Judge? It would be better if they would just send him back to the streets.

"No," he answered, noting her disappointment for his disagreement. He wondered why she is acting all concerned for the boy; it was not like she is related to the lad. "Send him back to the streets where he belongs." He added, not really caring how the boy will fend for himself. It wasn't their obligation to tend to him; he could always find work somewhere else.

"But Mr. T, surely you've seen how hardworking that lad is. I really do think that you'll need his help." She defended, spewing the lines so fast like she rehearsed the things that she would say to him. It's as if she knew right away that she needed to convince him, that she wanted all along to tend to the brat. Well, it was no surprise. He saw how her face, although full of concern, contorted with anger when Pirelli hit the child. Maybe he could blame it on her desperate want for her own child- as he used to tell her before- children always have been a soft spot in her heart.

"Alright," He relented, "but if he bothers me, he's out." He guessed that it would be easier to make the boy leave than to convince Mrs. Lovett to throw him out. The woman had always been stubborn, and that's how she could always get what she wanted.

She squealed in delight, letting out a high pitched scream, like a little girl that accidentally stepped on a toad. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he quickly wiped off when she pulled away from him. He wasn't even in here for a week and she was already all over him, invading his privacy, his space. How he wished she wasn't acting like such a whore, tempting him.

* * *

Her stomach was fluttering with delight; she cannot contain the smile on her face as she and Mr. Todd ascend down the stairs, she skipped with every step she took. She was happy that Toby- the name of the lad, she had asked a while ago, while Sweeney was busy with Pirelli-, was going to stay with them. She really did pity him, for she saw how his master physically abused him, he didn't deserve such treatment. It was part of the reason why she felt no remorse after she saw that fake Italian barber, dead. The lad was so young and innocent, he should be enjoying his youth!

Once they reached her shop, Toby, who she left munching on a pie quickly stood up. He was holding his hat and wig, his true self revealed to them; he was looking at them questioningly. There was a large bruise on his face, which she only happened to notice now, as distracted as she was a while ago. She was sure that it was his master who caused it; she saw him backhanded the poor lad to the face during the contest.

"Ma'am, where is Signor Pirelli?" he asked, stretching his neck to get peer behind them as if the Italian barber would suddenly pop out. Toby began to look worried, so she quickly tried to reassure him.

"He went off, muttering about going somewhere," she said, thinking of how she will fabricate what truly happened. She just hoped that the child was as naive as she truly perceived him to be. "I thought he would have called you," when had lying became so easy for her to do? First, he deceived Sweeney by letting him think his wife was already dead, now she wanted Toby to believe that his dead master was alive. "Maybe he left you here on purpose, eh? Don't you worry, dear; you can stay here until he comes back for you."

The smile on Toby's face was so genuine, so wide that she was sure it reached his ears. He seemed relieved and thankful for having been 'temporarily' freed from Pirelli. "Thank you, Ma'am. You're very kind."

She ruffled his hair, earning her a look of irritation which she just shrugged off. She turned to Mr. Todd and mouthed a 'thank you'; he nodded as an acknowledgement to her.

"Alright!" she announced cheerily, "Who wants to eat?"

* * *

It was late in the evening and both she and Toby were seated at one of the booths, a glassful of gin both in front of them. She found him none too quietly rummaging around her shop, searching for something to drink. Although she knew it was wrong for him to drink at such a young age, he was able to convince her to let him. Now, they had been drinking for quite some time. The bottle of gin, previously full, was already almost empty, and he still had yet to get drunk. It seemed that he could hold his alcohol well, although she was concerned by the large amount that he was consuming. It looked like he was dependent on gin to make him sleep, just like she was.

"Dear, aren't you drinking too much?" she slurred, while she toyed with her shot glass.

He scoffed at her question, which she received with a frown, making him stop immediately. "No, Ma'am," he answered timidly.

An awkward silence passed between them, both of them got lost in their own thoughts. After a few moments, Mrs. Lovett realized she knew nothing about the boy. Yes, he didn't appear harmful to her, still it would be better if she would get to know him. "Say, Toby, how'd you end up with Pirelli?"

His eyes flashed with anger; the hold he got with his shot glass tightened so much that his knuckle was turning white. She softly placed her hand on top of his, trying to calm him, which she successfully did. "My father sold me," was his grave response. His eyes was focused somewhere on the past, like he was not there in front of her. "He said he needed money to fend for himself, and I was the answer to that."

Tears ran freely down his face but he did nothing to hide them away from her. "Oh, Toby, I'm so sorry I asked," she said, standing up from her seat and scooting herself beside him, cradling his head between her breasts. "There, there, love, it's alright." She whispered over and over until she knew that he had stopped crying.

He sniffed and pulled away from her embrace, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "He didn't even say sorry," he continued. She thought he was going to stop telling her of his past, but then she thought, maybe he needed this kind of conversations. He just got to have someone who would listen to him and comfort him if needed be. "Just dropped me at Signor Pirelli's house, he did, and left without a word after taking the money." he met her eyes, smiling sadly, "I ran after him, begged him to take me back, but he never once looked at me."

As they stared at each other, she could see that there was something about his eyes that made him look older than he really is. If you get only get a glimpse of him you wouldn't notice it, but if you truly looked at him, you would see how his eyes reflected a lot of things that she couldn't imagine a child going through. He may be young, but the experiences he went through forcefully allowed him to quickly grow up.

She kissed his forehead, loving the way it made her feel like a real mother. She laughed at her silliness, Toby was only here for a few hours and she already felt connected to him, like he was the child she always prayed would come. "Come; let's turn in for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thankyou to you all for the lovely reviews so far, very much appreciated.

tried to make this chapter a bit longer to give you all a bit of action and some cliff-hangers, time won't be this long EVERY TIME :-)

* * *

"Toby, dear," he heard his dear mother call; taking one last look at the building upstairs, he ran into the kitchen, "yes, mum?" he screeched to a halt right in front of her. Smiling, she ruffled his hair in a way that he had quite grown to like. "We open soon, my love, make sure there is enough gin in the larder- and change your clothes for goodness sake! I didn't buy us knew clothes so you could continue to look like a beggar," she admonished him kindly before disappearing in a haze of heavy perfume.

* * *

Business had been booming ever since Mr. Todd had ever so kindly begun supplying her with meat. Word had got around London quickly how improved the menu at the pie shop on Fleet Street was. Mrs. Lovett certainly wasn't complaining; the cash was rolling in as were the customers, nowadays she was never short of someone to chat too or have a laugh with and the amount of males in the emporium that flirted quite openly with her had given her self-confidence a much needed boost. Lord knows the git upstairs wasn't forth coming with any affection.

'Doesn't mind looking though, does he?' she scoffed out loud to herself looking down at her corset bound breasts. Suddenly, she remembered the new dresses she had purchased at St. Dunstan's market the previous day. Skipping happily to her bedroom she slammed the door behind her, halting only briefly to notice the absence of footsteps above her head, must have a victim... Client, she quickly corrected herself before sitting down at her dressing table to apply some rouge to her pale cheeks.

Carefully, she laid out the three new dresses she had purchased, crossing her arms over her body; she used her index finger to rhythmically tap her cheek, her tongue poking out from between her lips in concentration. She had purchased a vibrant crimson dress with black lace, low cut; a deep blue accented with white lace, also low cut and an emerald green, the intricate lace and beading made it appear more voluminous than it was, once again, low cut.

Mr. Todd really does love the ruby stuff she mused reaching for the red dress before stepping back, then again, the dark color would match his heart she giggled before quickly squeezing herself into it and marching up the stairs to give him his breakfast.

Not bothering on knocking she walked straight in, delighting in the sound of the happy little bell that announced her entrance. She rolled her eyes as she saw him standing in the window, motionless, "your breakfast," she announced, placing it on the small table near his barber chair. Still, he did not look at her, "o my god!" She gasped, her voice fearful, the barber turned quickly concerned by her tone, he scowled when he saw her standing there hands on hips glaring at him. "So, you do hear me," she rolled her eyes, voice injected with sarcasm. "Unfortunately," he spat back at her, comments like those didn't hurt her anymore, each time he spoke to her his eyes invariably ended up glued to her chest so she knew she had some kind of effect on him.

"I have made all the pies for today, tell me – in case the customers asked, what flavor are they today?" He couldn't help but smirk at her this time, he truly did admire her macabre streak "I believe we have sailor, policeman, doctor and a man of the cloth," he spoke as though reading from a fine menu, "Such choice, so rare," she spoke breathily, amused.

The barber stepped closer to her holding out a hand, she raised a dark eyebrow, "no razors." He held both his hands out to his sides showing he had no weapon to harm her with, she invariably took his hand and they fell into their easy waltz, gliding around the room, Mrs. Lovett dared turn her eyes upwards and meet his gaze, his onyx eyes met hers and held them, butterflies flooded her stomach, that electric feeling that seemed to sizzle between them returned, as they slowly waltzed around the barber shop, dust flying in their wake from the room left un inhabited so long.

She adjusted her grip on his arm and as usual that was all it took, his eyes changed and he pulled her forcefully closer, her chest pushed firm against his. The barber dropped his arm his other still holding her in place around her waist.

She saw it, a glint of silver, her butterflies turned to dread and within a second he had her pushed firm against the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited the cut, death at the hands of the madman she craved.

Startling her Sweeney lowered his head down to rest his cheek on hers, so close she could feel his hot breath tickling her ear; she tensed when she felt his cold hand settle on her hip, settling only for a moment before he began lightly stroking the sides of her torso. Heat pooled in her lower abdomen, the fear had quelled; butterflies and arousal taking its place. This was so familiar it made her heart ache.

_Nellie's back arched, her naked body burning hot with desire , auburn curls fanned out on the soft white pillow, her pale legs wrapped around Ben's waist as he entered her slowly, leaning down he rested his cheek on hers "Your mine Nellie, forever" he growled lowly, his hand caressing her hip as he took her deeper and harder. She only managed a moan in response before his lips captured hers, ecstasy enveloping her_

A single tear slid down the baker's smooth skin, loosing herself in her memories she dared turn her head, mere millimeters, until the corner of her full lips met his, only ever so slightly touching. She heard his breathing completely cease and her heart began to pound, hoping she hadn't just signed her own death warrant.

Nellie was startled to feel his hand begin to move again and heard Sweeney release his breath, a pleasant tingling burned at the apex of her thighs as his hand ghosted painfully slowly over her breast lingering for mere seconds as if deciding whether to initiate full contact. Willing his palm to caress her, the baker was disappointed for a split second when his hand continued up her neck until tingling heightened when his hand caressed her cheek wiping the stray tear away with his thumb. Her arousal was becoming painful, she desired nothing more than to offer her body to him completely, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted providing he eased this overwhelming heat.

Quick as a flash the mad man inside returned, she could visibly see the change, from his posture to his breathing, everything changed, she was unsurprised that she soon felt the blade of his razor trace over her collar bone and down between her breasts, nicking her ever so slightly, a trail of blood dripped down her cleavage, disappearing into her dress. The only surprise was how much it heightened her sexual arousal, fear and intense passion a very fine line to begin with.

"There is no Benjamin left in me, Nell. Even if there was, you could never compare to Lucy, you're a common whore competing against a Saint," he hissed venomously. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes trying to guard her emotions, as soon as he moved away; she broke away to the door not bothering to look at him again.

As she reached the door to her shop, a huge grin spread across her face, looking up toward the barber shop, she saw him at the window looking down on her, evidently confused at seeing her apparent happiness.

He called her Nell, Just as Benjamin once had; a certain progress in her opinion.

"Toby, open the shop!" She yelled loudly before descending to the bake house to retrieve the pies for the lunchtime rush. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, two corpses greeted her, bloodied and mangled on the stone floor. Hiking her dress she stepped casually over one of the bodies and grabbed the trays, stacking them precariously on top of each other, "I'll be back to deal with you later, "she spoke airily to the corpses on the ground.

By the time she reached the shop customers were already filing in and filling the seats, having a quick nip of gin, she began her lengthy working day serving all of London's folk.

* * *

Sweeney shook his head as he looked down on Mrs. Lovett, what was she smiling about he wondered, I just called her a whore and threatened to kill her, certainly nothing to be gleeful about. She fascinated him; she was so utterly improper and just about as crazy as he was too.

Was she always crazy? He wondered, always so dark and morbid? No, he didn't think she was, she used to be all auburn curls, big innocent eyes and breathy enthusiasm. He had begun to wonder if the change in the baker was due to the own change within himself. What exactly had happened to her in the years that he was gone that had caused such a dark shift in her personality? He made a mental note to find out, obviously not because he cared about her, he tried to justify, just so he know what he's dealing with.

Turning away from the window, his eyes fell to the yellowing photo- his beautiful Lucy and his Joanna. He picked it up, caressing the tattered frame, thankful for the image that so reminded him of his purpose. He was so very close to giving into the wretched whore downstairs, when he had her against the wall, very improper and manly urges nearly caused him to lose control. Luckily his eyes caught the photo of his family and he was reminded of his purpose. "I would be better with a whore from the alley," he spat out, knowing full well that his entire time in exile it was always Nellie he craved in the physical sense. Lucy had always seen sex as a chore, never letting go and willing it to be over the entire time, the baker downstairs was passionate, and it most certainly wasn't a chore to her. No, he never truly craved Lucy in that sense, she was to be cherished and treated in the most lady-like of fashions, lovely to look at but rarely to be touched.

Sweeney angrily paced the floor, blood heated with anger. He grabbed his jacket and flew down the stairs, out into the dirty streets of London. He stopped abruptly at the derelict building, supposedly London's finest whorehouse. Slipping in a small auburn haired beauty greeted him with a wide smile, looking around he noticed there was no one else present. "Everyone else is occupied; will I be to your liking, sir?" The flame haired girl asked batting her thick lashes up at him.

The irony was cruel, he needed to rid himself of any desire for the whore baker and he ends up with her doppelganger? He nodded almost imperceptibly and the girl lead him up the rickety stairs to a small room, the barber stood awkwardly thoroughly regretting his decision to come here, he had committed himself to ridding the world of filth and here he was, in a building dedicated to filth and scum.

The whore moved toward him, sliding the jacket from his shoulders. He had to restrain himself, fighting the urge to slit her throat the minute she touched him. He took a deep breath reminding himself exactly why he was here- to commit himself to his revenge he, needed to stop lusting over his land lady – surely fifteen years without a woman's touch would make any woman in close proximity seem desirable. "Sir?" the whore asked, he turned his attention back to her, trying in vain to disguise his disdain for her, "how would you like me?" She asked uneasily. He shook his head at a complete loss, slipping his hand into his pocket he clutched his razor blade; he shrugged again thinking perhaps he should just return to Fleet Street and take his frustration out on the baker.

Bravely, the red head stepped forward, leading him toward the bed, she guided him to lay down, and the barber decided to just get it over with and roughly twisted the girls arm pushing her to the bed, she did not protest and began untying her corset, exposing her naked body to him. Sweeney closed his eyes trying to conjure images of his beloved Lucy, but every image invariably came back to the baker. Growling in anger, he kneeled on the bed and over the naked body, images of Nellie running through his mind," roll over," he commanded, figuring he may as well take advantage of the girls red hair and pale body, screw Nellie without actually screwing her. "Don't look at me" he spoke lowly undoing his pants and grabbing her by the hips.

* * *

"Toby, dear, take Mr. T up his tea, I'm rather busy." Mrs. Lovett smiled kindly down at the lad, balancing a tray full of gin.

"Sure, mom," Toby reached up, quickly depositing a small kiss on his new mother's cheek, blushing furiously at his tenacity. The young lad grabbed the special Pie his mom always made separately for the grumpy old barber and rushed to the old staircase, he halted quickly at the bottom doing a quick little sign of the cross. He grinned, amused at himself then thundered up the stairs to god knows what awaited him.

Toby was no fool, he had lived an abusive and criminal life with Pirelli, many assumed due to his youthful and innocent looking features that he was naïve, he scoffed out loud at that. He certainly wasn't naïve enough to believe that the bastard Pirelli would have just left him here, no, he saw the Italian barber go into the shop upstairs but never saw him leave. It tended to happen quite a bit with Mr. Todd's customers, the poor fools went up for a shave and never came out, quite admirable really he mused, the world was full of crooks and liars and if the barber upstairs was culling a few here and there, who was he to complain?

No, he had a lovely new mother, a roof over his head and a nice supply of gin, more than he had ever had in his life. He hoped to gain the barber's trust; perhaps the barber would even allow him to truly be a part of his business, a noble business in Toby's eyes, ridding the world of filth one shave at a time. Knocking loudly on the door, the young lad began to get impatient when he failed to be granted permission to enter. He reached out his small hand and twisted to old knob; to his surprise it was locked. Mr. Todd never went anywhere. If he did, it was always with his mom.

Returning to the crowded pie shop, he stood on his tip toes peering around the crowd searching for familiar red hair, spotting her, he was surprised to see her seated talking to a table of well-dressed men. "Mom?" he asked softly, not particularly wanting to interrupt her, he was appeased however when she turned to him, an adoring smile gracing her pale skin, "Yes, dear?" Toby suddenly felt embarrassed when he noticed all the gentlemen at the table had stopped talking and were all looking directly at him, "Ah, Mr…Mr. Todd isn't there".

He saw the panic cross the baker's features. Perhaps, thoughts of abandonment, the clever lad surmised. She pouted her lips, before nodding briefly. "The barber fellow from upstairs?" a man from the table next to them piped in, Nellie nodded slightly, eyebrows raised. "I've seen him all right, not thirty minutes ago" the man continued, "Oh. Where?" she asked, interested, the man chuckled and grabbed her arm, leaning in; Toby leaned forward to hear what the fellow was saying "He was at London's finest, ma'am". Toby felt his insides sink, he looked to the baker expecting tears but her face remained impassive, everyone in the city knew what London's finest was, so he knew she understood, yet showed no emotion.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen – Jamie, it was wonderful to meet you" she singled out one blonde haired man, the beautiful baker rose to her feet, smoothing her dress, she looked in Toby's direction, her voice became sickly sweet "Toby, love, mind the shop please, feel free to close." He nodded at her, extremely concerned by what she may do. He followed her movements as she grabbed a shawl and glided out into London's streets.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett's heart was beating furiously, she felt absolutely ill. He was at goddamn whorehouse! He couldn't hardly bare to touch her but he would gladly fuck a dirty street whore! She was insulted and heartbroken. He can move out, she decided. I have fed him, given him a place to live, helped him redirect his psychopathic urges and protected him.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks staining her ivory skin the aching in her chest felt like it was suffocating her, fifteen years she had waited, only for him. She should have left this filthy city years ago; she could have been remarried and carried a child of her own. But she had given it up for him, waited for him. This was worse than him killing her in her eyes.

She rounded the corner to her destination and was forcefully knocked backwards as she collided with a body, leaning over she picked up her shawl wiping her tears desperately trying to avoid any eye contact with whomever she had collided with. Head down she moved around the body blocking her path and wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders, she squealed loudly when a hand grabbed her wrist in the dark, shaking it off furiously "Don't touch me, get off, GET O-"

"Mrs. Lovett" she heard a low voice, looking up at her attacker for the first time, she rolled her eyes when she saw a great shock of white in amongst jet black, it made her even angrier than when she thought she was being accosted by a stranger. "You," she hissed, voice full of venom, "do not touch me after where you have been!" Her anger seemingly giving her courage. Quickly, he let go of her hand and took a step back, a look of genuine surprise on his face, "that's right," she laughed, "you quite obviously place prostitutes above me, so how about you get out of my life, just go, I'm not holding onto a stupid dream anymore Mr. Todd, I have embarrassed myself enough." Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she stared up at him defiantly, he took a step forward, she stepped back and before she knew it she was once again against a wall, blade at her throat. "Just do it Sweeney Todd. My life is not worth a thing to you, end it, and end me." She squeezed her eyes closed, tears dripping from her lashes, coating her lips. "How wrong you are, Mrs. Lovett," he growled, removing the blade. By the time she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed that!

So... what do you think Mr Todd did? :-P

new OC just made a first VERY BRIEF appearance, more on that at a later date.

As always, if you like this... please review


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou for the reviews so far, please enjoy and see A/N at end :)

Instead of heading home, Mrs. Lovett went straight to the pub she often frequented. Even though it was only two in the afternoon, she didn't care; She needed a hard drink to forget about her darling barber's escapade. She was very much hurt by his actions. She cannot understand how he chose to fuck someone in the streets instead of a reputable woman like her, especially when she is practically throwing herself at him. Was there something wrong with her? But she had seen the looks he would give her whenever he saw her. His eyes would stay glued to her chest, and rake over her figure.

She pushed open the door to the pub; The few people who were in there turned their heads to look at her. The bar keeper, a middle-aged man, upon seeing her, smiled warmly at her and motioned for her to take a seat on the counter, which she gladly obeyed. She plopped down on the stool and smiled sadly at him. The knowing look that George his name was giving her told her that he already had an idea on why she was here. Besides, she only went here whenever she was feeling low.

Without asking for anything, George prepared her a drink, setting it down in front of her. "Whiskey. Your usual."

She downed the drink with one shot, wincing as the alcohol burned her throat. She flipped the shot glass upside down before placing it down with a thud. "Give me another."

"Easy there, Eleanor. You haven't even told me a single thing. Speak up." George said playfully, but he prepared her another drink, nonetheless.

She heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, looking him square in the eyes.

She knew that she was not as beautiful as Lucy was, but she was well aware of the few heads that would turn whenever she would pass by. There were also the indecent proposals that her customers would offer her, in exchange of some decent amount of money. She knew her worth, and she wasn't cheap; In fact, she's priceless. That was why she could not understand why Mr. Todd would not want her.

"Of course, you are! Only someone who's blind won't see that." He answered. He leaned on the counter, his palms flat on the table and his face mere inches away from her, "I'm not lying; You are beautiful. If someone said so otherwise, tell me who they are and I'll personally deal with them."

She averted her gaze away from him and quickly wiped the tear which managed to escape her eye. "It's not that." She said, picking imaginary dirt on her dress as she proceeded to regale her story. "Just that, this man that I like love, paid a woman to take care of his needs, while there was I, very willing to do that for him and I made sure that he was aware of that what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," a man from beside her, which she did not notice piped up. She turned to look at the owner of the voice and realized that he was her customer a while ago. Jamie was his name, if she remembered it right.

"He isn't deserving of the love you're giving him," he added. Both hers and George's attention were now trained on Jamie. She knew he did have knowledge of the man she was talking about, for he was there when one of her customers which was with him, told her of the barber's whereabouts. "He's a foolish man for not seeing how lucky he is to have someone who loves him very much," he continued, shaking his head sadly. It seemed like he could greatly relate to her.

"I threw him out of my house, you know," she said to no one exactly, "told him he's not welcome there anymore, to go find somewhere else to rent." She laughed humourlessly, while her eyes shone bright with tears. She did not care anymore if they could see her crying, "I'll eventually look for him, though. I'm the one who's foolish here, not him."

"Well, for that's the price of being in love." Jamie said, putting up his shot glass, gesturing for a toast.

The conversation started heavy but became light as the three of them started talking about Jamie, noticing that he was not a familiar face. Time was disregarded, and only their stories mattered.

* * *

The alcohol was already affecting her; The whole time they were talking, George would consistently refill her drink whenever she finished it. She could already feel the heat rising to her face, her vision getting woozy, and supporting herself suddenly became such a hard task to do. Yet, the pain still would not leave her alone. She could still see Sweeney Todd's dishevelled look, the haphazard way he put his clothes back on, and his smell the smell of a woman's fragrance mixed with sweat and sex. All of these things were clearly ingrained in her mind, reminding her of what he did.

She hastily wiped her tear streaked face, sniffing and composing herself, "I have no right to get mad at him." She told them herself. "He is not my husband, he is just my tenant," she spoke out loud, convincing herself that she was being irrational.

It was true; They were nothing but business partners. Why was she expecting anything from him? He was dealing with Sweeney Todd and not Benjamin Barker; They were both completely different individuals. She should not expect Sweeney to do the things that she and Ben used to do. Everything was changed now, and it would be for the best if she would just accept that. She always told Mr. Todd that he needed to move on from the past, maybe she should be following her own advice.

"I'm being ridiculous," she laughed at herself, suddenly feeling embarrassed by the way she acted a while ago. Even though she was in love with Sweeney Todd, that didn't mean that he was hers. It was normal to get jealous or hurt by his actions, but she needed to remind herself that she was in no position to dictate to him what he could and could not do.

She stood up from her seat but quickly regretted doing it. She fell sideways, her balance forgotten. Expecting the painful feeling when she would hit the ground, she closed her eyes and braced herself. She was surprised, though, when she collided with something soft but strong. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was Jamie who was supporting her. Clearly, he was the one who caught her when she fell. Thank goodness! She attempted to right herself; Gripping Jamie's waistcoat, she pushed herself to a standing position.

"Thanks, dear," she said, her words slurred. She gave him a smile, tapped him on the shoulder and walked away, swaying dangerously with every step she took. She felt someone took her hand and an arm being wrapped around her waist. Usually, she would immediately curse off the one who did this to her without asking her permission, but right now, she really needed someone to guide her walk. So, she just looked to see who the stranger was; She was just thankful that it was Jamie. The man seemed trustworthy enough.

* * *

It was already dinner time and his mother was not back, yet. He saw Mr. Todd went up his shop, but his mum was nowhere to be seen. He did ask the man upstairs, however scared he was, on where Mrs. Lovett was, but he told him that he didn't know. He was beginning to get worried. What if someone attacked her on the streets? He knew how dangerous it could be out there during night-time, especially for women women without the company of men, like his mum.

He should ask for Mr. Todd to help him find Mrs. Lovett. After all, it was because of him why his mum went out, because she went looking for him. Once more, he mustered up his courage and went to the barbershop. He knocked once, twice, thrice, but only when he was practically banging at the door did he receive some answer. The door suddenly flung open, which startled him, and out came the barber. He was glaring at him; if only looks could kill, he would have been dead by now.

"What do you want, boy?" Mr. Todd asked, a glare set upon his face.

Toby took a deep breath, calming himself and his fast beating heart. "Sir, can you help me find Mrs. Lovett?" Only silence was the response he got, "just that, it's almost past dinner and she's still not home."

The barber smirked at him and leaned menacingly down to his level, "hungry, are we?" He asked.

Toby quickly defended himself, knowing it was not the food he was concerned about, but his mum. "No, sir! It's Mrs. Lovett I'm worried about. It's not safe for her to be out alone."

He looked expectantly at the man, who seemed to be contemplating, hoping he would agree to help him. Although his hope was completely shattered when Mr. Todd slammed the door to his to his face, not even uttering a single word. But, just as he was about to go down and search for his mum on his own, the door opened again, revealing Mr. Todd. It turned out he just took his jacket.

The barber walked past him and descended down the stairs; Toby happily followed behind him. When they reached to last step, the man asked him, "Which way did she go?" He pointed to the right, remembering that was where his mum was headed.

They walk in silence, not saying a single word to one another. It was as if they were in a game of who could best pretend to not know each other. Now, Toby was thinking if it was better if he just went alone. It seemed like Mr. Todd wouldn't do a thing to protect him if ever they encounter danger. They continued to walk past every streets, but they were still not that far away from Fleet Street. Where could his mum possibly be?

He kicked a stone lying on the ground; It bounced off to an alleyway, never to be seen again. He sighed in frustration and focused his attention back to the road. Straight ahead of them, there was a man carrying a clearly drunk woman. Toby was appalled at the woman, she was drunker than her male company! He was sure that Mrs. Lovett would not put herself in that kind of situation, she was a proper and a respectable woman. At the corner of his eyes, he could see the barber equally looking at the pair with disgusts shown upon his face. He was obviously thinking of what he was thinking.

When the two of them got close to the couple, Toby was surprised to have recognized the man. It was Sir Jamie, a customer of the pie shop a while ago. The man was shouting, as if calling someone out; he looked back, trying to see who the man was calling, when he saw no one, he realized that he was the one who was being called. He immediately approached Sir Jamie, thinking that he needed his assistance. When he got close to him, he was even more shocked to know that the woman he was carrying was his mother.

"Sir, what happened to Mrs. Lovett?" He asked worriedly. He could feel the looming presence of the barber behind him.

"Not to worry, lad. Your mum just had too many drinks; She'll be alright," he answered. Toby let out a sigh of relief, knowing that his mother was well. "Thank you, sir, for taking care of her," he said as they continued their journey back home.

* * *

"Go, boy, I got this," Mr. Todd said, shooing Toby out of Mrs. Lovett's bedroom. They just arrived home and Jamie, after putting the baker to bed quickly left, promising to check on her tomorrow.

As the door closed, he remained standing beside the baker's bed, staring at her, so vulnerable and yet so peaceful, she was. 'Stupid, stupid, woman' he thought to himself, as he extended his hand to brush a stray curl away from her face. He didn't know what she was thinking and she drank herself in stupor, that Jamie could have easily taken advantage of her he must have! It angers him that she just went off with some man which, as far as he knew, she just met. She was still as stubborn as she was before, impulsively doing the things she wanted without thinking of the consequences.

Mrs. Lovett emitted a loud snore, breaking him away from his thoughts. He checked her to see if she was alright and noticed that her breathing was laboured. It was surely because of the bloody corset she will always wore so tight. He approached her and gently turned her to her side so she could untie the laces of her dress. When she could breathe freely, the next thing he did was remove her shoes and stockings. When he was halfway with removing her stockings, Mrs. Lovett jerked up and took hold of his hand, stopping him from what he was doing and also startling him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes wide and voice in panic. Before he could answer her, she decided to spill out the contents of her stomach on him and went back to sleep as if nothing happened.

He growled in disgust, removing his jacket. This would be a long night.

thanks for reading, as always PLEASE review. only way we know if readers are happy with the plot or if they would like something particular to happen!

RubyLust &amp; Redjeka


	5. Chapter 5

first up, sincere apologies, I have been really, seriously unwell and have been in hospital for an extended amount time and have not been able to update.

All my fault, not Redjeka. Tried to do a longer chapter for you as my way of apologising.

Updates will go back to every 10 days or so from now on :) please enjoy.

Sweeney picked up a white, worn flannel and dipped it gently into a tepid bowl of water, slowly, to avoid water splashing over his landlady's bed. Wringing the flannel out, he gingerly placed it on Mrs. Lovett's forehead, the absurd amount of alcohol she had consumed caused her to spike a fever, lord knows why he cared if she became ill but fact is he did.

Every so often the infuriating woman would wake up, mumble a few incoherent sentences then swiftly fall straight back to sleep. Growling audibly, the barber slumped back on the rickety chair beside the bed and kept a watchful eye, lord forbid the woman choke on her own vomit. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, hopeful to get a few moments sleep before he was to open his barber shop. The instant he allowed his body to surrender to the abyss, he was snapped back by a groggy voice calling his name. The little baker was squinting, trying to focus her eyes on his face, she lifted herself onto her elbows, causing her cleavage to fight fiercely againt her dress, he couldn't help himself damn it, his eyes zoned in on the exposed flesh and he quickly crossed his legs, "Sweeney?" she repeated, this time he came back to his senses and lifted his black eyes to her wide chocolate ones. He grunted at her, quite annoyed she was intent on ruining the only positive to come out of tonight's evening, "What?" he snapped irritable.

"Don't really want to you to move out… " she mumbled, evidently still intoxicated, "just wanted to hurt you… how you always hurt me," yawning, her head lolled back, eyes closing again. Sweeney rolled his eyes, he knew damn well she didn't really want him to leave, hearing her say it gave him satisfaction though. "I just love you, ya know? But, you'd rather fuck a whore full of diseases," she continued, eyes still closed.

Love? He knew the silly woman fancied him, she was oh so attentive… but love? He was a killer, which he constantly reminded her of. What with the corpses that littered her bake house… the message couldn't really be any clearer. "You don't love me Mrs. Lovett, you love Benjamin Barker." He spat his former name, voice dipping with disdain.

" No," she sighed, slumping back onto her pillow, "I did love Benjamin but Sweeney Todd is more my type of man, I think… dangerous" she smiled drifting back to sleep.

"I didn't sleep with a whore Nellie." Sweeney clarified softly, but he was met with no response. His auburn angel had fallen back to sleep. Standing, he reached out a pale hand and ran it over her cheek, "because of you" he trailed off, just as rising sun peeked through the drapes.

* * *

Two hours later, Sweeney pulled open the curtains to his landlady's bedroom quickly, filling the room with mid-morning London sunlight "Wake up, Mrs. Lovett," he growled before pulling a jar of pills out of his pocket and dumping them on her small bedside table, he had ended up not sleeping a wink the previous evening and had already shaved 3 men, even allowing two to live.

letting out a loud groan Nellie pulled the blankets over her head ignoring him entirely, the barber narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bottom of the blankets and yanked ferociously pulling them from the bed entirely exposing the small baker curled up into a tight ball, eyes clamped shut. "Mrs. Lovett," he repeated, voice low with annoyance

"Stop yelling at me will ya?" She croaked out her voice hoarse, momentarily the barber was at a loss of what to do to rouse the hung over baker, suddenly recalling the bath water Toby had been drawing for himself for the last hour, Sweeney pounced forward grabbing the prone woman around her waist and hauling her from the bed.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doing!?" she bellowed, suddenly very alert as he threw her over his shoulder. Fighting with all her might, she kicked her legs and wriggled, attempting to free herself but the barber carried her with ease and strode from the room.

He pushed past Toby who was carrying his last pail of water to the tub and promptly dumped the fully clothed baker into the full tub, water splashed over the sides. Sweeney couldn't help the semi satisfied smirk that twisted onto his lips as the infuriating woman squealed in shock "You're a bloody bastard Sweeney Todd!" she yelled, her auburn locks stuck to her face, but she was met by only his back as he walked from the room. "Toby, come," he barked.

Standing at the door of Mrs. Lovett's room he grabbed Toby by the shoulder, "change the bedding," he commanded.

"Get undressed, Mrs. Lovett," he growled loudly in the direction of the wash room, just knowing that she would still be sitting in the bath fully clothed looking like a drowned rat.

* * *

By the time Nellie had cleaned herself up and returned to her bedroom, absolutely fuming, the godforsaken barber had retreated back upstairs, her time in the warm water had soothed her ill body and refreshed her memory of the events of the previous evening.

Her heart felt broken all over again when she recalled all the details of the previous evening, every moment from prior to stepping into the pub was crystal clear in her mind, the hurt still raw. She knew she needed a plan, needed to get a reaction. Her devious mind ticked over as she formulated, bright ideas did seem to just pop into her head. She had it.

Make him think she was not interested at all, make him sweat when she wasn't so forth coming with her affections anymore. Oh, she loved him, certainly, but perhaps she was playing it too easy… to readily available. In her experience the chase was half the fun… here she was offering the entire cow for free. A wide grin spread over her porcelain features as she walked to her dresser, intent on making herself as irresistible as possible.

Pausing momentarily, one moment kept playing over in her head 'You have no idea Mrs. Lovett'. What on earth did he mean? She had interpreted it fifty different ways after their encounter. For once she would have to squash down her natural curiosity and stick to her new plan.

* * *

Toby was absolutely gutted at the loss of his bath water, 'been bloody slaving over it all morning', he grumbled internally, as he wiped down all the tables in the pie shop in preparation for the busy day ahead. Sneaking into the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of unopened Gin and greedily necked the bottle, the young man's eyes peered through the dirty window and up to the barber shop above.

Unsurprisingly, the homicidal barber was standing at the window glaring out at London's streets, Toby was desperate to be let into the barbers inner circle, he definitely adored his new mother but he itched for something a little…more exciting to fill his days.

Taking another large gulp of gin, he took a deep breath and grabbed the barber's breakfast he had prepared, lord knows his mother wasn't going to do it, and headed up out into the cold air and up the stairs.

He knocked timidly trying to summon some confidence to tell Mr. Todd he knew exactly what went on upstairs and it was the precise reason he no longer ate any of his dear mother's pies. He had a sneaking suspicion though if he didn't play it smart he himself would end up in pie. Orphan pie.

The young lad halted, waiting for the verbal permission before entering, after a few beats it came and he entered into the dusty shop headed straight for the small table near the barber's chair. He deposited the dented tray and lingered trying to think of something worthy to say, before he could utter a word the thick silence of the room was broken by the barbers low growl  
"Who was that man last night with your mother?", the barber did not turn or otherwise acknowledged Toby.

"Sir Jamie…sir"

"Is he a friend of your mother?" the barber asked, the bitterness in his voice easily detectable,

"Never seen him till last night, when the man told mom you were gone, she was sitting with Sir. Jamie, she said nice to meet you so they had not met before I guess." Toby swallowed, his mouth as dry as cotton. He hoped he wasn't getting his mom into trouble by telling. He watched as the barber turned his head illuminating one side of his face, making the bastard look crazier than normal, the young lad shuddered,

"Boy, if you ever see him near Mrs. Lovett again, you are to come get me immediately. Your loyalty lies with me now and you will do as I tell you." Surprised Toby nodded quickly, feeling quite proud he managed a smirk, which quickly vanished as the older man abruptly kicked him out without further direction.

* * *

Back in the shop Mrs. Lovett paced the wooden floorboards, full of determination. Waiting for Toby to come back downstairs, she grabbed a tumbler of Gin, knowing full well it was highly improper to drink so early in the morning she threw caution to the wind and took an almighty gulp.

Hearing the back door open she hurridly wiped her mouth and tapped her foot anxiously, pouncing on her adoptive son the moment she saw him "Toby darling, how is Mr. Todd today?" the young lad shrugged "same old." "Good, good," she rambled not really listening, "we aren't opening for lunch today, I have errands to run. Why don't you go play with one of your friends?" she spoke, extending her hand offering her son a shiny coin to sweeten the deal. He hesitantly edged forward taking the pound, "but don't you want me to help ya mum?" after last night he wasn't really keen on leaving his dear mom and Nellie could tell.

"Oh don't be silly dear, go – be back before we open this evening"

As soon as Toby was out the door she scrambled down to the bake house, groaning loudly when she saw the three corpses brutally stacked on top of each other where they had fallen. She leaned over and examined the meat she had to work with pulling a face when she realised how brutally the last man had met his end. Not only was there the standard jagged cut along the fat bastards throat, but his entire torso was riddled with slashes and deep puncture wounds. "Well, it already tenderised isn't it," she pondered out loud before gagging slightly at the task that awaited her.

She absolutely knew she needed to deal with the bloody bodies and turn them into food but she needed to make some purchases and put some steps in place to begin her masterful plan.

Five hours later Nellie stepped out from her chambers, gone was the tangled matt of auburn hair, in its place sleek ringlets that fell around her face and trailed down her spine, her full lips were a pale pink, eyes rimmed with Kohl but the true masterpiece was the dress. Brilliant emerald green with black lace, plunging into a deep V neck. Her new corset trimming her waist to impossibly small, her breasts high and firm, she knew she looked amazing.

The pies for the evening were baking, the shop impeccably clean and her spirits high. Grabbing a silver tray she placed the special meal she had cooked for her tenant on the plate and ascended the steps to his lair, anticipating bubbling inside her as she awaited his reaction.

"Mr. Todd," she called out softly, entering when she heard him grunt non committedly, "I have made you a special meal Sir, decidedly you are my tenant and it has been awfully improper how I have not been providing you with suitable meals," she spoke softly, almost gagging on her own sickly sweet words. The barber spun, eyebrows raised, he visibly took a step back when he saw the vision in front of him. A proper lady.

Without speaking further Mrs. Lovett had turned and left, leaving her tenant agape. She heard him pursue her and had to stifle her smirk when his cold hand wrapped around her wrist, in seconds he had her against the wall, his body firmly pushed against hers. "What are you playing at Mrs. Lovett?" he asked, a hint of humour in his normally gruff voice.

"Sir, I realised how utterly unprofessional and unladylike I have behaved. A woman of my age living behaving in such a manner." Nellie's face showed mock horror at her 'appalling' behaviour. "I have you in such an awkward situation and its time I moved on," she continued, her cheeks showing just the right amount of blushed 'embarrassment'. The barber's mouth twisted to one side, highly amused by the sudden turn of event. He lifted a cold hand and traced it along his land lord's collar bone, his thumb stroking her. His eyes continued to bore into hers waiting for her barriers to fall, when she remained stoic he tilted his head down to her and ever so slightly ghosted his lips over her jaw, his long digits still stroking her softly. "Mr. Todd," she spoke, voice well controlled, never betraying the burning heat she felt flooding her body "I think it's best if I leave."

Completely unsatisfied with her response, Sweeney flattened his palm over her chest, his large hand near eclipsing the entirety of it, he began dragging it slowly over her breasts and down her flat stomach, lifting his pressure as his hand slid longingly between her hips and over the full skirt of her dress. His breathing became imperceptibly shallower, tightness straining as he slid round a gripped her firmly by her ass pulling her hips hard against his. Miss. Lovett finally let out a short gasp when she felt his straining man hood push against her through her skirts, chocolate eyes widened and clouded over.

It took only mere seconds before she came to her senses, in spite of the burning arousal at the apex of her thighs and the tingles that spread to her toes she laid two small palms against his strapping chest and pushed him from her body, she needed to before it betrayed her. "Please Mr. Todd, I am trying to do the right thing," she whispered before fleeing down the stairs to her emporium.

Stepping through the door she immediately collided with another strong body, bouncing back slightly, hands flying to her chest in shock, she smiled warmly when she saw the handsome stranger from the prior evening, or as she liked to think of him, part of her devious plan to win Sweeney Todd. And he was holding roses. This was going to be far to easy.

thankyou so much for reading, please, please review. is there something you would like to happen? let us know. Nellie is going to be strong and not give in this time. wonder who will win?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! apologies for the long wait. :)

* * *

He's not as foolish as Mrs. Lovett would like to believe; he was fully aware of her ruse. She could not just suddenly change her mind about being a proper lady when right from the start, she had not been that type of girl and never would be, if he might add. She had been acting like she doesn't care about him these past few days, gone was her constant throwing of herself at him and her usual flirting. It's rather silly, actually, to make him think that she did not care about him when in all honesty, she's doing it for him- if he would have to guess he thinks that she's doing it for the attention. Besides, feelings doesn't change that easily, and she just told him when she got drunk just last week that she loved him.

In fairness, she was doing quite well with stopping in throwing herself at him. She only went to his shop, for the last six days, during every breakfast, lunch and dinner to bring him food; she made sure that her interactions with him were limited. Before, when she would go up to his shop, she would always find ways to invade his personal space. No matter how much he asked her to stop or how much he moved away from her, she would act like she didn't hear him or pretend like she's not harassing him with her inappropriate touches.

He missed her antics, truly, especially her nonsensical chattering, for it became his means of escape when his thoughts would become invasive. So, whatever Mrs. Lovett was up to, he wished that she'd soon come to her senses and stop it.

Sweeney took a step back and looked at himself in the grubby mirror situated in his barber shop… she was just pretending wasn't she? He decided he must find out, if she was playing a game, he was playing too. However, if she truly had lost her feelings for him… then good, great. She was an annoying Harlot anyway, stupid woman, all enticing and beautiful.

* * *

Today was the start of carrying out his mission on sabotaging Mrs. Lovett's plans. He decided that the only way for the baker to stop this nonsense was for him to mimic what she's doing and hope that she would realize how stupid she was being. He would try everything to make her break her facade, which- with proof- he could say that it would not be an easy task.

He hummed a happy tune as he shaved himself in front of the broken mirror in his shop. A puddle of water surrounded him, getting bigger and bigger due to his dripping wet hair and body, given that he just came out of the bath; a thin towel was wrapped around his waist, doing a bad job at covering what it was supposed to. He knew that any minute now, the baker would come barging in, bringing him his lunch. He wanted for her to see him like this, knowing that he wasn't the only one who thought of naughty things he could be doing to her, he was sure that she's also thinking the same to him.

After he was done wiping the shaving cream off his face, sure enough, the bell in his shop rung announcing someone just came in. He quickly faced his visitor, confident that it wasn't a customer and he was right! Mrs. Lovett stood before him, mouth agape while she's holding the tray of food she was about to give him. He couldn't help but smirk upon seeing her reaction; her shaped eyebrows were raised, plump lips still parted, it was the quietest he had ever seen the infuriating woman.

"Mrs. Lovett, delivering my lunch I see." He spoke lowly as he approached her motionless form, standing just a foot away from her. He took the tray from her, ensuring that his hand brushed hers; he felt her shiver when he did so. Setting down the tray, Sweeney snaked out a hand and threaded it though the baker's small pale hand, her eyes widened further as he lifted her hand to his mouth, pale perfect lips softly kissing the back of her hand, his charcoal eyes burned into her chocolate ones, "thank you, pet," he spoke lowly, enunciating each word slowly.

He didn't know if it was only his imagination, but he was quite sure that he heard a moan coming from Mrs. Lovett. Upon releasing her hand, he backed her up the wall none too subtly, pressing his form on her. He was expecting her by now to fight him, but so far, he received no protest; it seemed like she was enjoying this too much. He leaned down closer to her, their cheeks both pressed upon each other. Nipping hear earlobe, which he was now positive earned him a moan, he whispered in her ear, "You can be my dessert, pet."

Sweeney smirked triumphantly when the small baker's jaw fell open in shock, her eyes wide, he pushed his chest firmer against her, and she did smell wonderful, like exotic spices and vanilla. His own body began to betray him every second he was this close to her, long forgotten stirrings erupting through his body, heat coiling through his lower abdomen. He felt her take a shuddering breath as she tried to shrink back further into the unrelenting wall, "Mister- Mr. Todd, I don't think…." she started, voice small and unintentionally husky, his devious plan forgotten, Sweeney's clear head had been clouded with lust.

He looked down at his landlady, whose eyes had long fluttered closed, heaving cleavage rising and falling with each desperate breath, "Mrs. Lovett," he growled in a way that summed up his arousal. Slowly she looked up at him, dark lash rimmed eyes wide and strangely innocent. Sweeney felt his heart constrict, unfamiliar warmth flooded his body as he examined her face.

Fifteen years of emotional torture and pain collapsed as he leaned down capturing her plump lips in his, softly at first, testing. Their lips were unmoving for moments, the fact the connection had been made was enough, until Mrs. Lovett threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back with fire. Sweeney snaked an arm around her waist, equally matched in their passion, their connection became frantic. His large pale hands slid down to her behind pulling her hips firmly against his, the contact causing her to gasp and moan into his mouth; their mouths never broke apart for even a second as he dragged her toward his barber chair, throwing her down on the chair he loomed over her.

The small baker looked up at him, her features dazed and lustful, and their eye contact unbroken. He quickly loosened his stock from his neck then threw it to the ground and stalked to the barber chair, desperate to feel her body against his again. He grabbed the bottom of her skirts, pushing them up, he ran his cold hand over her smooth thigh, "Oh god Mr. Todd!" she squeaked, fire absolutely consuming her lower body as he set her skin ablaze with every caress, his large hand teased over her skin until he grabbed her thigh roughly and melted his lips back to hers. She moaned through the kiss as he scratched at her bare skin, so close to where she wanted him.

Grabbing his hand that was tracing torturous circles on her thigh, she tried in vain to push his hand up higher, her other hand holding the back of his neck, preventing any means of escape, Sweeney stilled his hands movement completely earning him an annoyed groan from his frantic lover. "Please," she begged, pushing her body up harder against his before her lips plunged bruising back his'.

"You're a bloody wonder" he growled, breaking from her to pull her forward and start untying the binding corset she so loved wearing, quickly growing frustrated he pulled his trusty silver friend from his pocket, flipping it open he leaned back over her trembling body. Any other time and Nellie would have felt ice cold fear at seeing his friend grazing over her corset, but today she would spill as much blood as he wanted, as long as he didn't stop touching her. The barber cut the first loop at her chest, her pale cleavage spilling out even more in their freedom, he groaned appreciatively kissing the top of her breasts before he cut the remainder off.

* * *

"MR. TODD! MR. TODD!" the door to his barber shop slammed open, hitting the wall with an almighty thud, Anthony stopped suddenly when he saw the scene in front of him, horrified and embarrassed he simply stared as the mercurial barber turned toward him, face like thunder. Stuttering, the simple sailor held up both his hands, "I am so sorry Ma'am, Mr. Todd, sir. I didn't- I had….no idea".

The younger man's eyes inadvertently fell to the woman sitting in the barber chair, frantically smoothing her skirts down; she held a hand across her chest protecting her modesty. His eyes must have lingered too long, for the wind was knocked out of his body as the furious barber slammed him against the shop's flimsy walls, "Its impolite to stare boy!" he spat angrily, the sailor visibly flinched, his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Sir, Mr. Todd, I will leave… I just came…Johanna" he trailed off.

The furious barber straightened, eyes narrowing "What of her?" Just hearing his daughter's name slapped him back to reality, he heard Mrs. Lovett sigh loudly in the back ground knowing full well that whatever happened before, the moment was well and truly gone now at the mention of his angelic offspring.

"Turn around, Anthony" the older man barked, gesturing his head toward Mrs. Lovett, implying that he best avert his eyes so she could appropriately clothe herself. Rolling her eyes, the annoyed woman stomped to her feet and furiously pulled the fastening at the top of her corset, seeing that someone had cut them she had to pull extra tight to get the ends to meet, her breasts spilling over the top in protest to the smaller size.

Sweeney's eyes fell straight to her heaving chest, failing to notice the angry hand-on-hip look he was receiving from his landlord. Clearing her throat loudly, his eyes finally met hers. Her face was flushed and lips swollen, "will that be all, Sir?" she asked sarcastically, for a split second the barber looked pained, his eyes pleading that she not turn this into another argument. His features went passive again when the daft sailor spoke from the wall, "Mrs. Lovett, Ma'am there is actually a man down stairs waiting for you, with your lad."

"Who is it?" spat the barber, the mere mention that a man was waiting down stairs for his landlady caused his blood to boil, the urge to kill peaking in seconds. He advanced on Anthony again, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder. "Who?" he repeated, the sailor shrunk away lifting his arms in front of his body, quite afraid of the man in front of him.

The sailor looked between the man and woman who both were staring at him questioningly.

"I had never met him before, until just now, your lad said his name is Sir. Jamie." He stuttered, Sweeney whipped his head around and glared at Mrs. Lovett accusingly, and "what is he doing here?" he spoke lowly, voice dripping with venom.

The right side of Mrs. Lovett's lip quirked up in a nervous gesture, "he asked to take me out for the evening,," she answered, trying to sound nonchalant, stifling a smile when she saw the fury on Sweeney's face she continued, "which reminds me, I best go be getting ready." The petite brunette intentionally stepped around the barber and avoided making eye contact, making her way for the door.

"Anthony, OUT!" he bellowed, grabbing his landlady's wrist, he slammed the door open and gestured for Anthony to leave - "but Sir, Johanna!" the sailor became frantic.

Sweeney paused, rubbing his temple in frustration at the situation he was in. The sailor obviously had pressing news on Johanna that he needed assistance with, what if this was the only time he could save Johanna? He must put his daughter first, but… he knew if he let Mrs. Lovett walk out that door, she was effectively walking into another man's arms. That wouldn't do. Stupid bitch should know that it is not okay.

He was still mentally arguing with himself when he felt the baker shake his wrist off and make for the door, tightening his grip on her, he made his decision. "Anthony, go, Johanna will be fine for tonight."

* * *

We'd like to know your thoughts about this chapter/story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here is an update. My beautiful coauthor is super busy so hasnt had time to edit.

So Bellovetrix edited it for me so I could update :-) Legend.

Lots of people read this but no one reviews so we find it disheartening and perhaps losing the incentive to keep writing. If you are interested please let me know so I get some inspiration back. Work holidays begin in three days so update potential goes up exponentially.

Also, I base this a lot on the 2005 revival so if anything doesnt make sense at times, that may be why. Im sorry.

BIG THING - if your easily offended or grossed out by detailed sex scenes. Perhaps dont read this chapter. Rated T. Seriously, warned. Enjoy.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett froze, lips pouting, she looked at the barber in shock, and her heart hammered in her chest. Did he just pick her over his daughter? The sailor whined loudly in protest, "But Mr. Todd," he pleaded, "He has sent Johanna away…"

Growling loudly, Sweeney's face was like thunder. The baker could see the internal battle he was fighting with himself. Her stomach was tied in knots seeing him so conflicted. "Mr. Todd…" she spoke in a soft voice knowing full well he was on the verge of one of his maniacal episodes. She approached him slowly studying his every move to assess whether it was safe to touch him.

Ever so slowly she reached out a pale hand, resting it on his firm bicep, "It's ok love," her voice was melodic and soothing. "Your Johanna needs you," she whispered quietly against him so that the sailor couldn't hear. "I will wait for you," she continued, trying her hardest to reassure him. As much as she wanted to torture the barber and make him want her desperately, even she knew that now was not the time to play games. If anything happened to Johanna she knew he would end up blaming her anyway, so there was a degree of self-preservation as well.

"Do not go near that man, pet" Sweeney's voice was dangerous, his hand struck out like a viper, closing around her wrist, yanking her harshly toward him. Swallowing hard the baker patted his shoulder, "course not love," she nodded, placating him. The barber was not reassured, his iron grip bruising her wrist he leaned down, making direct eye contact with her, "I will slit your throat Mrs. Lovett, I don't like people touching my things." Biting the inside of her mouth in annoyance, the baker simply nodded.

The sailor cleared his throat awkwardly, uncomfortable with the odd display in front of him, the barber turned to address him and in that split second he heard the cheery bell tinkle and Mrs. Lovett was gone.

* * *

Sweeney hurriedly concocted a plan with Anthony. Every time the sailor failed to keep up the barber would slam his hand down on his wooden table temper flaring. He was finding it hard to focus, his eyes trained on the window overlooking the pie shop. Blasted woman, throwing herself at him like that, again! If she wasn't so bloody easy he wouldn't be in this situation.

Pressing his face closer to the glass he scanned all around the pie shop until he spotted her leaning heavily on the counter talking to a customer. His eyes narrowed when he realized that the customer would right about now be getting a rather generous eye full down his Landlady's dress. His hand tensed around the razor in his pocket, completely tuning Anthony out.

His mind played back to the afternoon where she told him he to leave and never come back. Stupid woman thought he had bedded a whore. He had gone to the brothel with that very intention, trying to rid himself of his improper thoughts of the baker. The whore even looked like her, which disturbed him. Had the baker ever turned to prostitution? He had spent the next thirty minutes questioning the young prostitute in every conceivable way trying to ascertain whether Mrs. Lovett had ever sold her body while he was away. She had said herself times were hard. Seemed logical then, given her situation she may have resorted to whoring herself. Luckily the young girl had never heard of any bakers or pie shop owners who shared her occupation. Nor did she recall anyone based on the highly detailed description Mr. Todd gave of Nellie.

He had paid her when he was satisfied with the information he had gathered and then ran straight into the blasted baker as he was leaving. He heard the sailor stop repeating the words he taught him and turned quickly, "Again," he snapped turning back to the window.

* * *

Nellie enjoyed talking to her customers. She was without any for so long that she thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity to talk to anyone who would actually listen to her. The last fifteen years has been soul crushingly lonely. She smiled broadly to herself; life had certainly become more interesting since Mr. Todd's return. Nellie accepted the penny from her customer, slipping it into her apron she turned to retrieve the man's order, squeaking in surprise when she collided with a hard chest. "Sorry love," she mumbled, tilting her head up she groaned internally when her wide brown eyes met Jamie's blue ones.

"Your lad said you were sick Mrs. Lovett," Jamie mused, eyes smirking at her.

The baker froze before letting out a single cough, her mind ticked over quickly. She glanced toward the barber shop, "I do apologize, Mister. I have had a situation arise and I need to ensure I am here," she smiled sweetly trying to sound genuine and formal. The man's eyes softened, smirking at her attempt to be proper. "I completely understand Ma'am," he nodded his head, blonde locks flopping over his forehead. Nellie instinctively reached a hand out pushing his hair away from his eyes. Before she could extract her hand Jamie had grasped it in his; bringing it to his lips he placed a soft kiss to the back of it. The baker blush a bright shade of red, a grin spreading across her full lips.

Toby bounded up behind his adoptive mother, eyeing the situation suspiciously. "Mum, Mr. Todd said you need to go upstairs," the lad interjected, eyes poking holes through the man in front of him. Nellie swallowed hard and took a swift step backwards; unconsciously putting her hands behind her back so she wouldn't touch anything she shouldn't again; "Now!" Toby snapped at his mother. The barber was insistent that Jamie was not to get near the baker; and he took that job seriously. As soon as the baker had left Toby narrowed his eyes puffing out his chest, "Mrs. Lovett is courting someone else," the small lad growled.

"She never mentioned that," Jamie spoke slowly, eyebrows raised in suspicion. Toby crossed his arms over his body, "Well she is and you're making it uncomfortable." The handsome gentlemen held his hands to his side, inclining his head in mock defeat, trying to allow the young lad a moment of motherly protection. He turned and walked from the shop grinning leaving the boy in his wake.

* * *

"Where will I bring her after?" Anthony asked nervously, eyes darting between the barber seated in his chair and the baker who still stood at the door. The sailor's question was met by silence; Sweeney looked to Mrs. Lovett helplessly. "Bring her here," the pie maker offered. The dark pair both cringed when Anthony squealed happily, "A thousand blessings on you Ma'am." Mrs. Lovett nodded with a tight smile.

As soon as the door slammed behind Anthony the baker gagged dramatically, "That's the throat to slit dear," she mused darkly walking behind where Sweeney was seated in the barber chair. Her movements were tentative, unsure if he was angry at what happened between them earlier or if he has seen Jamie downstairs in the emporium. "Toby is going with Anthony," the barber spoke into the darkness.

Nellie felt her heart leap into her throat; "Where?" She asked, eyes squeezing shut scared to hear the answer. Standing, Sweeney turned to face her, detailing his plan for Toby and Anthony to break into Fogg's asylum and free Johanna. "But won't Toby want to know why?" the baker asked when he had finished.

"He knows why, Nell," Sweeney growled rubbing his temples. Smiling briefly at what he had called her it wasn't long before her features contorted in confusion, "why does Toby know?" Growing frustrated with her constant questions the barber growled loudly and walked to the window. "He knows everything Mrs. Lovett, everything. Quite a handy apprentice he is proving to be." Nellie gasped audibly, "But how - why?" The barber turned on her quickly, "do you ever shut up?" he spoke through gritted teeth. "He is the closest thing I will ever have to a family, Sweeney Todd," she snapped defiantly before breaking down into tears, motherly instincts making her desperate for answers.

Mr. Todd's anger faulted, sadness gripped his features.

_"How is she pregnant?" Nellie cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, she had fallen to the ground and was clutching at her throat in heartbreaking desperation. Benjamin's words tearing her heart in two. The handsome young barber crouched beside her, "I am sorry Nell" he whispered, voice choked with emotion, tears welling behind his eyes. He had been desperate to become a father, now it had torn him in half; Lucy wasn't meant to carry his child. But he couldn't change it now. "It was meant to be me" the baker sobbed, her dreams and happiness crushed by the man she loved."_

Before he knew it he had wrapped the baker in his arms, guilt wracked him at the memory. Both for the poor choices he had made within his marriage and for the agony he had put the baker through in another lifetime.

"I need to kill the judge, Nell. The anger is... consuming... taking over. Toby knew. The brat is cunning. I needed assistance; I either kill the boy for knowing too much, or use his street smarts to help." Nellie shook her head, devastated that her son had become involved in hers and Mr. Todd's sick world.

"This is the best life the brat has had," Sweeney spoke against her head, seemingly reading her thoughts. He patted her on the back, "Close the shop, the boy needs to meet Anthony in two hours. Come to me when they are gone."

* * *

The handsome barber paced up and down, rickety floor boards groaning under his weight. Ever so often he would stop, glancing to the door of the barber shop. Toby had left to meet Anthony some time ago. The pie shop downstairs was in complete darkness and yet Mrs. Lovett hadn't returned as he requested. The more he paced and thought, the angrier he became. Stupid woman, it wasn't a request that she return, it was a demand. She should be ecstatic he even asked her. Stamping his foot in frustration, Sweeney scowled wrenching the door open near off its hinges. He thundered downstairs and into the dark shop.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he growled into the dark, cursing loudly when his leg collided with a table, he saw a soft glow emanating from the parlor. The barber paused in his tracks. The silly baker was forever throwing herself at him, pathetically, so really there could only be one reason she didn't come to him as requested.

That scum she had been forbidden from seeing earlier, John or Jamie, whatever his name was, must be here. Blood boiling the barber flipped open his cold razor and crept down the hall to the parlor. She would pay. Her rubies would be beautiful, he imagined, trying to focus on the rage and thrill of the kill and not the heart ache and jealousy that tore through him at the thought of her with another.

Sweeney clutched his razor tightly. His serial killer instincts finally tuned he made no noise when he was onto a kill. "Hello Love," Mrs. Lovett whispered, she sensed his presence before she even saw him. He saw her eyes drop to the razor primed for action in his fist. He felt confusion when she didn't flinch or show fear. Instead, her wide chocolate eyes flickered back to his, "Going to kill me?" she asked, features sad but not frightened.

The barber looked around the room quickly, relaxing his hand when he saw she was indeed alone, blood lust disappearing almost immediately. Lust only for the woman in front of him remained. Her eyes tormented him, the bright spark they held many years ago had dulled, sadness and despair taken its place. He had seen that spark return today, when he held her close. Was he responsible for the despair as well, he wondered.

"No - I - ah... thought I heard someone down here. A commotion," he shrugged slipping his friends back into his pocket. "You didn't return," he stated simply. Nellie slumped in her worn chair, looking down into her lap. He saw tears fall from her cheeks into her lap. The barber went to take a step forward before pausing, "Mrs. - Nell -" he started; unsure what to say, only knowing he did want to comfort her. The handsome barber took a tentative step forward, her eyes still downcast as he edged closer until he stood in front of her and cleared his throat.

Nellie tilted her head, finally looking up at him. Droplets coating her dark lashes and fell down her pale cheeks. Sweeney reached out a pale hand, cupping her face softly he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. Encouraged when she leaned her cheek closer to his hand, he crouched down in front of her until he was at her level. "What on earth is wrong, Nellie?" the voice that came from within him was a replica of the man he used to be.

"I'm going to lose you and Toby," the baker finally sobbed, crying loudly, chest heaving with her sobs. The barber raised his eyebrows, confusion evident. Opening his mouth he considered his words, entirely not used to dealing with a woman and their sensitivities. "No, you won't. We are both here," was all he managed before she cut him off wracking sobs becoming louder. "Toby won't return tonight... if he is helping Anthony save Johanna, he will get hurt or the law will catch him AND YOU will be gone with Johanna as soon as she returns and I'll be alone again," words fell fast from the distraught woman.

"You silly woman," the barber snapped. He couldn't understand how the baker came to that conclusion. His frown deepened, slightly annoyed that she seemingly thought he would leave her with nothing to get what he wanted; use her entirely. He mentally counted to ten, trying to calm his fury that she thought so little of him even after he revived her business; made her money she could never have dreamed of and desecrated his Lucy's memory all for her. "Mrs. Lovett, Toby will return. I would not have sent him if I thought it was to his death. The boy has become quite an asset. I am also not going anywhere. I want to set Johanna free. From the horrible life she has known. I am too changed to be the father she deserves. I only want to give her happiness, away from the scum and filth of this city."

Nellie swallowed hard, eyes scanning the barbers to see if he was lying. Sweeney reached out a hand and closed it over her small one, "You will not be alone -" She cut him off mid sentence by throwing her small body at him. Her full warm lips melted to his swallowing the rest of his words. The barber froze momentarily before the familiar warmth she ignited within him came over his body. Gripping her tightly around the back he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the curve of her lower lip.

"Oh Mr. Todd," she gasped into his mouth, drawing him towards her with her hands gripping the lapels of his vest. Sweeney traced his mouth down her neck, licking and nipping at her pale flesh. "Bedroom," he growled lowly, wary of Anthony or Toby returning earlier than expected. The baker growled in annoyance before standing and dragging him by the wrist toward her chambers.

As soon as the dark pair entered the room, the barber roughly grabbed Nellie by the waist and tugged her flush against him. His skilled hands instantly going to the ties of her corset, both equally matched in their mouths crashed together; tongues battling for dominance. "Take me," Nellie moaned pulling the barber backwards until her legs hit the bed, she falling against the mattress dragging him over her heaving form. Sweeney tore the binding corset from his once lover and cast it to the side, freeing her rounded breasts. Pulling away from her he moaned softly at the perfection of her full chest and smooth stomach. Mrs. Lovett gasped when she felt his cold fingers dart along her abdomen before tugging her skirts and underwear down over her lithe legs.

Leaning down Sweeney placed a worshipping kiss to the inside of her newly exposed thigh, nipping when she moaned loudly, clutching at his shoulder. He leaned up over her body, grabbing roughly at her thigh as his hot mouth descended on her neck, licking and sucking a trail down her collarbone, his right palm caressing the swell of her breast.

"Take me now," Nellie choked out again, body on fire everywhere he touched. She waited fifteen years to feel him within her again. The barber kissed her smooth lips, "Relax," he murmured, caressing her hip. She whined in protest clutching for him when he broke from her and stood beside the bed shedding his vest and shirt, revealing a broad chest muscular from hard labor. The baker leaned up on her knees shuffling to the edge of the bed. She threw her left arm around his neck, right hand undoing his trousers and pushing them down to pool at the floor.

"I have waited so long," Sweeney murmured against her throat, inhaling sharply when he felt her palm wrap around his straining erection. "Nellie," he growled, eyes closing when her hand worked him up and down. Trying to hold back his moans of ecstasy at her long desired touch, the barber pushed her back down against the bed with the force of his kisses. The small pie maker cried out, arching against him when his hand went between her legs, caressing her wet heat. "Oooh dear Go- God," she gasped, feeling her muscles spasming already.

Increasing his pace, he had the baker frantic, clutching at the pillow above her. Nellie's legs closed around his hand, "I'm going to cum! Stop, no," she shook her head trying to writhe away from him, wanting only to cum with him and only him. He used his chest to pin her to the bed, left hand grabbed both her wrists and held them flat against the bed above her, his right hand unrelenting. The baker fell silent, body shuddering, her features contorted in pleasure, full lips open in a silent moan. "Oooh, Mr. TODD!" She screamed, violently contracting around his fingers.

Her wild sounds of pleasure drove him wild. Her unrestrained lust caused his hard member to tighten further, pushing against her thigh. He released her arms and quickly flipped their position so she was atop him. Pulling her pliable body down, he sighed at the sensation of her heavy breasts grazing his torso, "My Nell," the barber sighed, hands appreciatively grabbing her rounded ass. "Always been yours," the baker countered, kissing down his smooth neck.

Nellie leaned back, curvy naked body coated in fine layer of sweat she looked down at him, dark eyes heavy with lust; she shifted, holding him at her entrance. She sighed heavily throwing her head back when she slid down him, his large member stretching her to the point of pain, blissful pain. He thrust up gently into her, she resting her palms against his chest before she too started moving atop him, slowly grinding her hips until she took all of him within her. The barbers intense eyes never left her; the connection they shared a lifetime ago still very much alive.

Pushing his hips up, Sweeney drew frantic cries from his lover. Her full breasts bouncing in protest to her sharp movements, the room erupted in joint cries of pleasure. Dragging her back down to him, the barber took a perfectly formed breast in his mouth, tongue grazing her nipple. "Fuck - oh – shit," she cried dramatically, words mumbled as his skilled body brought her to the brink

"Don't stop, don't stop," Nellie panted, inner walls squeezing him deliciously, he pushed up higher drawing out every sound. Her carefree abandon enthralled him, his own orgasms catching him off guard. Dragging her down by the hips he released deep within her. Her name punctuated his every breath.

Nellie laid gasping for oxygen against her tenant; his chest cushioning her head. For the first time in a long time she was speechless. Nothing but the sound of his heart beneath her ear mattered.

* * *

"Mr. Todd!" Looking up at Sweeney, Nellie jumped from the bed searching for her clothes as soon as they heard Toby calling the barber. In seconds both were dressed and rushing to the parlor, running into three curious sets of eyes in the parlor.

Please review. Good or bad reviews are welcome.

Update potential high until January 27th next year.


End file.
